


The Gunnbone Ballad

by OnlyOneWoman



Series: Bad Pirate Poetry [3]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Bad Poetry, Falling In Love, Gunnbones, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Mutual Pining, Ridiculousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:12:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneWoman/pseuds/OnlyOneWoman
Summary: Since it's clearly my fandom quest in life to shipping Billy Bones/Ben Gunn (seriously, I've made more than HALF of the works with this couple here and I NEED ASSISTANCE) here's my little "defense" for their awesome and disgusting pining in "A Parrot's Tail". (No, I have no life. I drink tea, watch porn and make bad poetry, alright? This fandom is the honey in my teacup.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElDiablito_SF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDiablito_SF/gifts), [Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/gifts), [Favourite_alias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Favourite_alias/gifts), [thewalruscaptain (nightly_division)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightly_division/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Parrot's Tail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8206694) by [ElDiablito_SF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDiablito_SF/pseuds/ElDiablito_SF), [Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko). 



  
  
Ben:  
Seriously, what's wrong with me,  
why am I acting this way?  
My blushing's completely ridiculous,  
have to keep my urges at bay.

 _Billy:_  
Gosh, he looks like a puppy!  
Eyes all hungry and blue.  
He's following me wherever I turn,  
the fuck am I going to do?

 _Ben:_  
He has to see how I'm starring,  
I mean: he's gorgeous as hell.  
Just last day I lingered way too long,  
was saved by the midday bell.

 _Billy:_  
To be honest, he's really pretty,  
his hair shines bright in the sun.  
But I'm way too grumpy for that man,  
I never laugh and I'm really no fun.

 _Ben:_  
Some days my mind just wanders off,  
imagining stupid things.  
Last night I was thinking of matelotage,  
and the two of us sharing rings!

 _Billy:_  
Now he's starring at me again,  
I can't read that look.  
He want's to talk, or drink - or fuck?  
Or simply just borrow a book?!

 _Ben:_  
Why does he have to be that hot,  
it's certainly not at all fair.  
I've not had a man for a year and a half,  
this is more than I can bare!

 _Billy:_  
Tonight at supper he looked sad,  
and thou I'm hardly a saint,  
I can't seem to stand him feeling bad,  
or was it only the food being taint?!

 _Ben:_  
Why can't he simply just go out and fuck,  
showing me it's a hopeless case?  
But no, I don't have that much luck,  
that gorgeous man remains in his place...

 _Billy:_  
Alright, you skittish blueeyed bliss,  
I'm done with guessing, come on!  
I have to - need to! - give you a kiss,  
this has been dragged out too long.

 _Ben:_  
Oh, holy shit! What's happening?  
I'm suddenly pressed to the mast!  
This is fucking maddening,  
but my body is screaming: at last!

 _Billy:_  
Sweet Mother of God, I wasn't wrong,  
I'm overly joyed and relieved!  
Heavens, his arms are really strong,  
and far smoother than I had believed.

 _Ben:_  
I know that I'm still a bit shabby,  
skinny and tarnished and dull.  
And I'm not even close to gabby,  
in fact I mostly feel null...

 _Billy:_  
Don't talk like that, my darling man,  
that description is simply bizarre.  
I will show you in every way I can,  
that I love you the way you are.

 _Ben & Billy:_  
Falling in love isn't easy,  
sometimes it's scary as shit.  
And honestly, people turn cheesy,  
or even worse: loosing their wit!  
But we've been imprisoned and lonely,  
captured and tortured, last in line...  
Is it too much to ask for this thing only,  
a loving mate who'll always be mine?


End file.
